


got a curse we cannot lift, shines when the sunshine shifts

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there's a curse comes with a kissthe bite that binds, the gift that gives
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	got a curse we cannot lift, shines when the sunshine shifts

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3am. enjoy i guess? unbeta'd.
> 
> title and summary from tv on the radio's wolf like me

jaskier breathed. here he was, in some musty crypt, locked in until morning. thankfully, he wasn't alone, but regrettably, it was with a werewolf. a huge, white-furred beast that was currently snuffling around the edges of the room, as if looking for something. if he decided jaskier was a threat, this could go very badly, but he was certain that wouldn't happen. after all, he knew the wolf. the scars on its exposed torso and legs, jaskier knew the stories of and had even written songs about. a particularly nasty one across its left eye was one of his favorites. no, geralt had never hurt him before, and even now he was sure he wouldn't.

jaskier shifted as the wolf approached, yellow eyes fixed on him as it paused at his side. it settled on the ground awkwardly, like a human imitating how a dog would sit. he relaxed, now aware that geralt was just wanting to be next to him. 

carefully, he reached a hand out toward the tail that was splayed behind him, just to feel the fur. it was surprisingly smooth, not as dirty as he expected. he didn't get to feel for long, as a growl reached him. immediately, he froze and looked up. geralt had his fangs bared, staring at jaskier's hand. he didn't take it away, though, just waited for geralt to calm. he brought his hand to the base of his tail and stroked down softly. geralt let him. it was dark, but he could see the luminance of the white fur with the little bit of moonlight reflecting off of it. there was some blood stuck in his fur from a hunt earlier, and he picked some of it out while he touched geralt.

the wolf moved, shifting on its haunches while its tail brushed out of jaskier's reach. he let it go, not quite brave enough to move closer. its ears flicked back, toward him. listening. a quiet whine, and one of his hands—paws, really—clawed at the stone. he was getting restless. lucky for him, jaskier had an idea. he had always been curious about something. slowly and apprehensively, he got in front of geralt. those golden eyes met his, head tilting forward to sniff the air in front of him. 

jaskier smiled softly, bringing a hand up to touch the thick mane on his neck. geralt didn't growl, but his lip raised in a silent snarl, eyes flitting to the side where jaskier was petting. 

"it's okay," he whispered, running his hand through the dense fur. geralt understood. though he followed his movement, he let him drift his fingers down, onto his abdomen. the fur there was much softer, almost silky, and shorter. underneath were strong muscles, and he felt them instinctively flex while he ghosted over his stomach. he was either about to have his hand torn off, or he was about to have some fun, he considered as he drifted lower yet. geralt wore shorts for full moons, torn from the stress of many transformations. jaskier could hear the heavy thump of his tail lifting and hitting the ground once, almost like a wag. jaskier glanced up and saw that geralt was watching as he began to undo the button. the wolf's legs flexed while he tugged at the fabric. geralt stretched them out so he could remove the one item of clothing he was wearing.

"oh. uh." jaskier hadn't considered what this part of his anatomy would be like. he assumed it'd be human, for some reason, but when he caught sight of the furry sheath and the bit of reddish-pink peeking out, he knew he was wrong. geralt made a noise, a low grunt-like growl while jaskier started to remove his own clothing. when he'd shucked off his pants, he kneeled back in front of the wolf. more of geralt's cock was visible now, maybe a couple of inches. but even human, he had more than that. jaskier knew this very well.

the sound of nails against stone reached his ears again, and he knew it was geralt's hind claws on the floor, scraping while he propped a leg back up.

jaskier wasn't completely sure how this worked, but it seemed somewhat similar to humans, so he reached his hand forward. he touched what was exposed already. it was oddly moist but velvety and plush. a few pumps and geralt was ready. he was very wrong in his assumption that this would be human. it was wolf-like in every way. from the pointed tip, red and slick, to the base, which was wider than the rest. much wider. 

compared to geralt in his usual form, it was at least twice as big. jaskier could take him without too much difficulty otherwise, but this might be a challenge. he was never one to back down from any of those though, was he?

he kicked a leg over one of geralt's thighs, appearing huge with his on top of it. geralt was clearly excited now, tongue lolling as his hips gave an occasional jerk upward. 

jaskier seated himself in geralt's lap, trying to ignore the fur tickling the undersides of his legs. his own cock against geralt's was almost laughable. gods, it was monstrous. he needed some time to get ready for that.

as if reading his mind, geralt brought a paw to his chest and pushed him back onto the stone. out of shock, he arched away from it. it was cold. geralt was warm, though, and nuzzled against his waist while he knelt between his legs. jaskier put a hand between his ears but earned only a growl when he tried to move it. fine. it would just stay still, then.

and stay it did until geralt shifted down. those big paws slid under his thighs and pushed them up, onto his scarred shoulders. 

"holy shit." jaskier muttered to himself, as the wolf lapped at his perineum. his tongue was much wetter than he expected, and jaskier cringed at the feeling at first. that tongue pushing into him, though, had him squirming for a different reason. he covered his mouth to stop any noises, while geralt held him still with his hands. the claws on them weren't dull like most canines' were. they were sharp enough that they could easily cut him if pressure was applied. he stilled, not daring to offer up that pressure. it was so, so difficult, though. geralt couldn't quite get his entire tongue into him, but he could get quite a bit in. eventually, geralt pulled away, tongue swiping across his whiskers. he leaned back again, and jaskier quickly climbed back onto him. this time, he didn't sit. he held himself up and reached back.

as soon as his hand found geralt's shaft, he thrust up, and it was difficult to position him correctly because of his eagerness. when he did get it right, geralt didn't ease into it. he shoved the tip of his cock into jaskier, and he yelped at the sudden penetration. geralt stilled, having recognized the noise as pain. 

jaskier shook, "stay." he slowly moved down, letting geralt sink into him. it burned, and he could tell that the preparation, thorough as it was, wasn't enough. "ow, ow, ow, ow—" jaskier grimaced, but didn't stop. well, he did, at one point, because he couldn't go any further. he had reached the almost-base, where geralt's cock was engorged. that was not going in him. there was no way.

he'd never felt so full, and when he looked down at where they met, he hissed through his teeth. he couldn't see it, not really, but he had a general idea of what it looked like. 

the feeling of wolf fur against his dick was never something he'd even come close to imagining the feel of. okay, maybe once or twice he'd had this fantasy, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. geralt growled and tried to lift his hips off of the ground, wanting to move. at least he sometimes listened when he was like this. 

"okay. okay, you can—" suddenly, he was shoved forward, onto his hands and knees, and geralts arms were wrapping around his stomach. oh. fuck. he was _mounting_ him.

again, geralt was thrusting aimlessly, sliding onto his back, between his legs to bump against his balls, everywhere but where he was trying to go. he huffed. he needed help. jaskier snickered, but reached back again and positioned him. 

he let out a grunt as he pushed in, but it wasn't enough that it would stop geralt. he thrust desperately, tail hitting the ground every few moments while he panted loudly. "gods, geralt." jaskier keened, letting himself fall forward so that his chin was against the ground. geralt had to stop for a moment to adjust for the new position, and jaskier felt him place one of his back paws on top of his calf before continuing the aggressive movements. jaskier was the one clawing at the floor now, eyes glossy. 

geralt dropped his head onto jaskier's shoulder, having to hunch his spine with each thrust. the tapered end of the wolf's cock slid past his _favorite_ spot in him with every movement, giving him a good amount of stimulation. 

soon, the thrusts got harder, more persistent, and it was apparent what geralt was trying to do. 

"it won't— it's not gonna work," he babbled but got only a growl in response. 

jaskier cried out when geralt shoved hard into him and wasn't able to pull back. he didn't still, instead grinding their hips together while he continued to breathe heavily next to his ear. he felt that familiar, warm sensation inside of him, and after a few seconds expected it to stop, but it didn't. holy fuck, it was a lot. geralt finally stilled, but his release continued. even once he was empty, his orgasm seemed to go on, thrusting weakly against the back of his hips and pulling at his legs as if he thought this would get him deeper. 

at some point, jaskier had reached his own completion, spilling onto the stone floor beneath them. geralt stopped, testing their connection with a pull. it hurt, and jaskier made that obvious with the noise he made. geralt licked his ear, like an unspoken apology, before leaning back over him and putting a paw on the floor. in one fluid motion, he rolled them, so that jaskier was laying against him on his stomach. the connection didn't budge, though, and kept them firmly locked together through this. 

he felt too full now, but it was alright. he was comfortable, otherwise. geralt's chest and abdomen were soft, and he could bury his face in his mane. he could feel the white wolf licking his shoulder while he lay there, and closed his eyes. 

.

the next morning, jaskier awoke to pain. a lot of it. his hips and legs ached, and he was sure there were bruises. definitely claw marks, at least. 

he moved and felt something shift in him. oh, geralt was still in him. thankfully soft, and normal-sized.

"g'morning." he heard a gruff voice under him and looked up. there's that familiar, handsome face.

"hey." jaskier cooed, "had quite a night."

"I can tell." geralt rubbed the small of jaskier's back, comfortingly. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"you didn't. I'm quite alright." 

"mm." was geralt's reply, and he nosed at jaskier's hair, wrapping his arms around him. he was lifted while geralt sat up, and gently pulled out of him. what followed was the largest amount of come jaskier had ever seen, watery and almost clear as it leaked out of him. wolf semen. gross. he made an uncomfortable sound and reached down to touch it. despite the appearance, it was slimy and stuck to his fingers. 

all he said was "ew."

"yeah. sorry. that's disgusting." 

"I'd do it again."

"there's probably— what?" geralt stared at him.

"next month. I'll do it again. if you want. better than you going on a rampage and killing cattle, isn't it?"

geralt looked like he was pondering the most important decision of his life before he spoke. "I mean— I suppose it is. for the cattle, at least. you sure?"

"hell yeah." jaskier purred, tracing geralt's jawline. 


End file.
